regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn
The island of Embershore in the Spice Isles suffers a natural disaster and a group of misfits are tasked with damage control and reconstruction. Their efforts lead them into discovering the cause of the natural disaster, and into adventures on the high seas. Characters: Maribel, Algrund, Bruno "Bongo", Dark Albert, Trellis,Temriel Chapter 1 *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 1 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 2 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 3 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 4 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 5 **The Party Meets Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate. Chapter 2 *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 1 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 2 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 3 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 4 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 5 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 6 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 7 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 8 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 9 **1509-06-15: The party leave Gade Isle but get caught in a magic event that transported Embershore from the Shallow Sea next to Gade Isle. The ship crashes after running into the event horizon of the magic event on an unknown island. Chapter 3 *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 1 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 2 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 3 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 4 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 5 **RIP Bruno *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 6 **Trellis convinces Temriel, the skeleton Priest of Tempos to stand down and to help the party. Temriel was alive during the breaking of Arcadia 1500 years ago, but kept going by Tempos. *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 7 **Temriel assumes leadership of the party as they own a magic ship that can shrink and resize. *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 8 **Lost magical dagger. **Low on funs. **Fighting a adrift ship. Won fight. Got treasures. *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 9 **The party sell the adrift ship for some profit. **Nasty Sea wolves attack the ship on the open sea. *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 10 **Temriel raises 3 sea wolves zombies. **The party finally discover where Embershore is. The town now has flags representing Brimstone. **1509-07-12: The party warns Brimstone that the Barthas the Wizard is going to try to swap bodies with him. So the Dragon is ready right away to kill Barthas. Then Brimstone uses the wizard's wish ring to be able to escape the cave. Chapter 4 *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 1 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 2 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 3 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 4 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 5 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Mauderator's World **Side story starting Merfolk under the sea. *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 6 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 7 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 8 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 9 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 10 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 11 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 12 ** *Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 13 **1509-10-28 - Brimstone is killed on top of Icecap Mountain, Gade Isle *Non-Episode: 1509-11-15 - Embershore moved back to the Shallow Sea